deadlands_lucifer_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer Squad
"They are the saviors of our species. Our last ditch effort to save all we have worked so hard to achieve. They are the darkness to the light, they are the legends of our legacy." '- Supreme Fleet Admiral Lord Nicholas Mountbatten.'' ''"For every pilot that falls, a trillion people rise up to fight in their place. For every child we tortured, a legend was born. They are worshiped as gods of old, as kings among men, the heavens sent their soldiers to cleanse us.There is no man who can call himself worthy of being a Pilot. We have guided nature into creating the very things we swore to destroy. And we must all worship them, lest they realize what they truly are." ''- Director General Grace Lionheart ''"We set Lucifer free, and with them followed their angels. What we did, what I did, was turn our future into a weapon, they are evolution perfected. They are what we must become if we ever hope to survive this war, much less journey beyond the galaxy we have been so happily dying for. I do not ask forgiveness, I only ask that you look upon them and know that what I did, was for the survival of our entire race. For the survival, of their future." '- Doctor Teller ''Lucifer Squad ''is sub-unit within the Mech Project. Stationed permanently aboard the CMC ''Darwinia. ''They serve the role of the "Attack" force aboard the Darwinia, leading any planetary defense and fighting on and beyond the front lines of battle. Lucifer Squad currently hold the highest God kill count of any Mech team. Squad Members. Lucifer Squad consists of three members. Captain Harry Striker Captain Harry Striker is the leader and primary in Lucifer Squad. He has held command throughout his entire career and subsequent formation of Lucifer Squad. Specializing in CQB combat and advanced Anti-God tactics. He currently holds the highest God kill count of any Mech Pilot. Commander John Russel Commander John Russel is the second in command of Lucifer Squad. Captain Striker's most trusted friend and adviser. Russel Specializes in Heavy Fire Support and acts as the Squad's weapons specialist. He also serves as the primary battle tactician and is often referred to as "The leader in the shadows". Commander Olivia Russel Commander Olivia "Livi" Russel serves as the teams long range artillery and battlefield technician. He prowess with all things with a current is unmatched among the pilots. Her role extends beyond the battlefield, as she maintains the two boys in her team, keeping them in line and focused on their job. Combat History During their decade of combat, Lucifer Squad has been deployed on more combat operations than any other Mech team and has successfully killed more Gods than any other. Outside Opinion Lucifer Squad is viewed widely as celebrities both in public and within the military. This is mainly due to their success and prowess in battle as well as their seemingly permanent first place on the Mech Team Leaderboard. Captain Striker also holds a seemingly permanent first place upon the Pilot Leaderboard. The NIA makes a point of making the pilots hero's and legends among humanity, however it is Lucifer Squad that is championed as the saviors of humanity. Although no one but those who worked on Project Sahelanthropus knows, they are in fact not technically human. However the NIA has made a point of presenting them as superior.